


Remembrance

by adenei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: implied Hinny, implied Romione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adenei/pseuds/adenei
Summary: One year after the Battle of Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall helps plan the Anniversary Ball in honor of those who were lost in the war. Written for Round One of The House Cup Competition.
Kudos: 4





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Round 1 of The House Cup Competition on fanfiction.net.
> 
> Any reviews/comments are welcome and appreciated! Thank you for reading :)

Remembrance  
Minerva looked around the Great Hall, inspecting the decorations and making sure they were not too frilly. This was not a ball meant for frivolity and merriment. No, this was to be a solemn event. The look was clean and inviting. White linens adorned the tables, and the silver cutlery stood out as it gleamed in the soft glow of the candlelight. Four brilliant House banners hung proudly behind the head table, flanking either side of the Ministry of Magic banner that hung in the center. The night sky that shone from the enchanted ceiling was clear, with the stars twinkling down. 

She nodded curtly to herself, satisfied that everything met her expectations. Today marked one year since the Battle of Hogwarts, and was proving to be a very emotional day. When the Minister of Magic approached her some three months ago, the Headmistress was insistent that the commemorative Anniversary Ball take place at Hogwarts. She remembered the conversation vividly.

“With all due respect, Minerva, I’m not so sure that’s a good idea,” Kingsley said to her.

“I can’t imagine why not!” she contested. “What better way to honor those who lost their lives than hosting such an event on the grounds where the battle took place?”

“The Ministry is more than capable of hosting the event. I did not come here to contest the location of the ball,” the Minister said sternly.

“And I am merely suggesting that Hogwarts would be a better place to host the event. Or did you forget so quickly how many students and professors here aided in the battle? If this is to be a ball to acknowledge the anniversary of the end of the war, and honor those who gave their lives for the magical world, then it should be here,” Minerva pressed.

“You make a convincing argument, however—”

“Do you really think it’s prudent otherwise?” she asked, cutting him off. “You came here to ask my permission to invite those who were involved in the Battle of Hogwarts to attend the Anniversary Ball, did you not?”

“I did.”

“So, you’d rather the castle be left unguarded as you invite the vast majority of our staff? And what about those students who participated? Under normal circumstances they are not to leave the castle, save for Hogsmeade weekends. Do you truly expect Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, Miss Lovegood and countless others to simply stay here?” Minerva paused briefly to allow her words to sink in, as any veteran teacher would do. “And what about those students who lost family members in the war? Should they be forced to decline their invitation because they are in school?”

Kingsley held up a hand. “You have made a strong case for your argument. I’m listening.”

“Surely the Ministry would be able to provide security if we were to host the ball here. Any students who do not receive an invitation will be expected to remain in their common rooms and dorms for the evening. I will ensure the proper punishments are given to any students who attempt to break the rules.”

Kingsley nodded slowly. “That would simplify matters of transportation, but what of those attending from outside Hogwarts?”

“We are fully capable of allowing guests in the castle for one evening, including the Creevey family and any other families of our lost Muggleborn students. They may apparate into Hogsmeade, and Hagrid will arrange for the carriages to bring guests up to the castle. I assume they’ll need to present their invitation for entry?”

“Naturally.” Kingsley still looked pensive. “You don’t think it will be too difficult for those who fought to return?”

“Of course it will be difficult,” McGonagall said, her eyes misting ever so slightly as she held her head high, “but necessary, I think. It will be a statement. We will show the whole of Britain that we cannot be broken. That we persevered and rebuilt these walls so that Hogwarts could remain a safe and reputable school for Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

“Then it’s settled. The Anniversary Ball will be held at Hogwarts.”

Minerva heard someone clear their throat in the distance, bringing her back to the present. “Headmistress, I’m sorry to interrupt, but the guests are beginning to arrive,” one of the guards called to her from the large oak doors. 

Minerva’s eyes swept past the large room once more. The round tables were set immaculately for the arriving guests and the Head table set for the Minister, herself, and the rest of the staff. It was Kingsley’s original intention to have Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger also at the forefront. Minerva chuckled to herself at the recollection of how that went over. She could have told the Minister that Mr. Potter would want nothing to do with that arrangement, and naturally, she was correct. Some things would truly never change, she thought, as the tiniest of smiles crossed her thin lips. 

Turning on her heel, Minerva made her way over to Kingsley by the Entrance Hall as the guests began filing in. She made sure to position herself so she could keep an eye on the students who would no doubt be entering soon from within the castle. The Heads of Houses were tasked with ensuring only those with an invitation were permitted to enter the Great Hall, but she could never be too sure. 

Pleasantries were exchanged as she welcomed so many familiar faces. Minerva remained stoic even as her heart ached for the Creevey family, and Andromeda Tonks, who carried little Teddy in her arms. Infants were not typically invited to such an event, yet Kingsley had deemed it important for Tonks and Lupin’s son to be there. 

Had the event’s mood not been determined by the nature of honor and remembrance, it would have felt more like a reunion of friends. She watched as the Patil twins walked by, followed shortly after by Neville Longbottom and his grandmother. Minerva nodded to the group of recent Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw graduates, who had no doubt chosen to stick together. 

The official start of the Anniversary Ball was inching nearer and nearer, but there were several faces she’d not yet seen. It was a relief when, no sooner had she thought of the red headed clan, they disembarked out of two carriages at the end of the lane, with one dark haired young man in tow.

“Ah, there they are,” Kingsley said quietly beside her. 

“Did you truly think they wouldn’t show?” Minerva asked him.

“Not at all, Minerva. Though, I will not feign ignorance over Harry’s apprehension of the whole ordeal.”

“He never was one for attention,” she agreed. 

Her mind flitted back to memories of Harry’s time at Hogwarts. In retrospect, she understood that all of Harry’s adventures and knack for troublemaking were never entirely his fault. It always came back to Voldemort, and she knew now that Harry was the only one who could have done what he did. Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger always had a choice, and they were loyal to him to a fault. 

Minerva looked on as Kingsley shook hands with each Weasley, and she greeted them with a brief nod and pleasantries. Everyone had gone through an enormous amount over the past year, but this family had overcome so much. Even with the loss of Fred, they’d managed to put their family back together, and had each other to lean on as all the emotional and physical scars healed.

As the final group made their way into the Entrance Hall, she noticed Harry linger behind with Ron at his side. “Minister, may I have a word?” she heard him ask.

“Of course, Harry. What is it?” Kingsley asked him.

“I know I said I didn’t want to speak tonight, but after thinking about it, there is something I’d like to say,” Harry told him.

Kingsley looked surprised at Harry’s change of opinion. “I’m sure we can work that into the schedule of events, can’t we, Minerva?”

“Yes, of course,” she agreed. Minerva looked over at the young man, ensuring it was something he truly wanted to do.

“I was thinking I could go just before the dancing starts,” Harry suggested. He’d clearly thought about this. When neither she nor Kingsley answered right away, Harry continued awkwardly, “Er, there will be dancing, I assume? This is a ball, right?”

Minerva couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped her lips at his bluntness while Kingsley beamed. “Yes, Mr. Potter, there will be dancing. I will work in a moment for you to address tonight’s guests as dinner concludes.”

“Thank you, Prof—er, Headmistress.”

“Professor McGonagall is just fine, Mr. Potter. Now, I believe there are two young ladies waiting inside for the two of you,” she said as she smiled knowingly. 

She glanced back at Miss Weasley and Ms. Granger, who were standing just across the hall, as the boys took off to collect their dates. Turning to Kingsley, Minerva asked, “Shall we get started, then?” Kingsley nodded and gestured for her to begin making her way into the Great Hall.

Everyone seemed to have settled at the various tables that had been laid out for the evening. She noticed many quiet conversations as the string quartet played quietly in the background. Minerva’s dress robes swished regally across the floor as she made her way to the head table, closely followed by Kingsley. Anyone who had not previously sat down now made their way to their seats.

Minerva approached the podium in the center of the raised platform to give the opening remarks. The hush of voices immediately quieted as she looked up. She smiled inwardly, pleased with how well she could command attention of a room. 

“Good evening, everyone,” she began. “Thank you for joining us on the anniversary of such an important day in our history. It is hard to believe that only one year ago we prevailed in the fight for wizardkind. We would not be here today without the efforts from so many of you, and from the sacrifices those close to us have made. 

“I understand how difficult it may be to sit here in this hall, the very same where we subsequently counted our fallen and witnessed Voldemort’s demise. It was my hope to help you find peace in returning here when I appealed to the Minister to host the Anniversary Ball at Hogwarts. To show those who still defy our world that we are strong, and that we will not fall to their evil beliefs. It is because of each and every one of you in this room, and even those who are with us in spirit, that we find ourselves in a time of peace for the first time in many years.”

Minerva took a deep breath before continuing. “We are here tonight for many reasons. To reminisce, to celebrate, and most of all, to remember those we lost because of one man’s dreadful hate. While we cannot bring those that we lost back, we can certainly honor them and tell their stories. With that said, I am pleased to announce an endeavor I have been working on for the better part of the year.”

Taking her wand out of her robes, Minerva waved it around and portraits of the fallen appeared on the walls of the Great Hall. She listened as everyone in attendance had gasped in awe. Many had broken out in what she knew to be appreciative tears as the smiling faces of those they’d lost a year ago were looking down on them. 

After the crowd quieted down, the Headmistress continued. “I’d like to thank all of those involved in making these portraits a reality. It is the least we could do here at Hogwarts to honor their memory. Following the Anniversary Ball, the portraits will be moved to the corridor on the third floor, where they will reside for present and future Hogwarts students to see and interact with.” 

Applause broke out at her words, and Minerva smiled graciously at the gesture. When she deemed the applause enough, she held up her hands in a similar fashion as her predecessor. Satisfied that everyone was listening again, she finished her speech.

“As I’ve mentioned before, I hope you are all able to find enjoyment and peace this evening. The feast will begin momentarily, and we will have a few more speakers after we eat. We will end the evening with dancing. Thank you.” Minerva turned to take her seat as applause erupted once more and meals magically appeared on everyone’s plates.

Minerva tucked into her own meal as she quietly began conversing with Kingsley and the other staff members around her. Kingsley expressed his shock and gratitude for the portraits to her, as the other staff members commented on how the reveal was perfectly executed. Her eyes drifted around the room, ensuring that everyone was satisfied and able to enjoy their time. She felt an immense amount of relief when Kingsley congratulated her on a job well done with the planning efforts for the event. Everything seemed to go off without a hitch.

When the plates were cleared after pudding had been served, Kingsley made his way up to the podium and addressed the crowd. His words were the perfect mixture of formal and uplifting. Like Minerva, he thanked everyone for agreeing to attend despite knowing how challenging it may have been. 

“At this time, I would like to welcome one more speaker up to the podium. Without this young man, we would not be here this evening.” Minerva watched as Kingsley nodded to Harry who stood and made his way to the front of the room.

Minerva gave Harry her rapt attention as he spoke. “Er, hi everyone,” he began. “I—” she watched as Harry paused and scratched his head before continuing. “ I wasn’t planning on speaking this evening, but I did think of a couple things I wanted to say.”

Minerva shook her head. Remind me to speak with the other staff members about incorporating more public speaking into our curriculum, she thought to herself. After making her mental note, she refocused on Harry’s words.

“I know how hard it is to be here. I, er, almost didn’t want to attend myself. I’m glad I did, though. Thank you, Professor McGonagall, for making the portraits happen. It’s really great to see all of their faces again, and I know many future students will appreciate being able to see their loved ones.” Minerva knew Harry was speaking particularly of little Teddy.

“Anyways, er, what I wanted to say is, I know we’re here to remember and honor those we lost. And though it seems like that would make this more of a depressing event, I think about the ones I was close to, and what they would think. Fred, Remus, Tonks, Colin, Lavender, even Professor Snape…” Harry paused between each name, allowing them to sink in. 

“They wouldn’t want us wallowing over their deaths anymore. So, I guess what I’m trying to say is, let’s enjoy the evening by having fun and celebrating a magical world no longer living in fear. It’s what they would have wanted. Well, except maybe Professor Snape, he never was one for fun.” His audience was quiet, save for a few chuckles, when someone broke the silence. 

“Hear, hear!” came a shout from Fred’s portrait.

The attendees were silent for a moment before breaking out in applause and laughter. As Harry’s speech concluded, Minerva didn’t bother to hide the tears that had gathered in her eyes. That young man standing in front of her had risked so much, and lost much more for wizardkind. Her heart swelled with pride, and she thanked Merlin for this moment right here, where so many former and current students were gathered, all who fought bravely in the war.

She raised her wand and cast Sonorous on her throat in order to be heard above the applause. “Let the celebration commence!” she said happily before casting the counter spell. Right on cue, the music began with an upbeat melody as guests made their way to the dance floor.

All in all, Minerva couldn’t be happier with how the event turned out. The mood had shifted from mournful to hopeful as the night carried on. The Anniversary Ball had truly become a special event that was able to offer another form of closure to families. Minerva was honored to be part of planning such an event that would set the precedent of anniversaries for years to come.


End file.
